mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Mario 64 3DS (The Fast Foes)
Game Super Mario 64 3DS is an enhanced version of Super Mario 64 DS. It was released in early 2018 for Nintendo 3DS and PC. Story "Dear Mario: Please come to the castle. I've baked a cake for you. Yours truly-- '''Peach'"'' Mario receives this letter from Princess Peach, who awaits for Princess Peach and the cake she baked for him. Through a Warp Pipe, Mario arrives outside Peach's castle, followed by Luigi, Wario and Waluigi. The quarted called Team Mario makes their way to find the castle. Yoshi is seen asleep on the roof, only to be awakened by one of Lakitu Bros., who tells that Mario and the others haven't returned yet and instructs Yoshi to locate them. As Yoshi tries to enter the castle, a Lakitu Bro. realizes that Yoshi has to complete the tutorial course, the Mushroom Village. If Yoshi was completed the course, Lakitu Bro. gives him the key and enters the castle. Yoshi hears Bowser's voice telling him "Welcome! No one's home! Now scram and don't come back. Gwa ha ha ha!!!". Then, Toadsworth tells Yoshi that Bowser and Koopa Troop was kidnapped Peach and Mario's gang. Toadsworth points to the Star Door, Yoshi comes to the door and enters it. Yoshi jumps into the first painting. Eventually, Yoshi starts collecting Power Stars, rescuing Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi in the process, and the team continues to collect Power Stars in order to save Princess Peach from Bowser. Gameplay Like in Super Mario 64 and Super Mario 64 DS, the hub is Princess Peach's Castle, now centered in Mushroom Village. Unlike the previous versions, which had 15 courses, the game features 3 new courses in a total of 18 courses. Additionaly, the player can collect 200 Power Stars, 80 more than the original game and 50 more than Super Mario 64 DS. The game's characters can use simple moves, like: ground pound, triple jump, long jump, back flip or somerslaut. Some moves can't be used by others, such as Yoshi's tongue replacing punching and kicking abilities used by Mario, Luigi, Wario and Waluigi. Caps can be found in some courses. This game's caps include: Mario's, Luigi's, Wario's and the all-new Waluigi's cap. The caps will get all of their moves, stats and Power Flower abilities. Once again, to switch between characters, the player has to use the doors found in the Character Room. Instead of three doors in Super Mario 64 DS, there are four doors. Characters Playable Characters There are 5 playable characters. Yoshi is available for start. * Yoshi (Playable Character) * Mario (First Unlockable Character) * Luigi (Second Unlockable Character) * Wario (Third Unlockable Character) * Waluigi (Final Unlockable Character) How to Unlock... * Mario: Defeat Goomboss in Goomboss Battle (as Yoshi) * Luigi: Defeat King Boo in Big Boo Battle (as Mario) * Wario: Defeat Chief Chilly in Chief Chilly Challenge (as Luigi) * Waluigi: Defeat Petey Piranha in Petey Piranha Punchout (as Wario) Supporting Characters * Peach - The damsel in distress. She baked a cake for the playable characters. * Daisy - Hosts the Peach's Castle. She gives you tutorial videos or 1-Ups. * Toadsworth - Hosts the Mushroom Village. He gives you 1-Ups. * Toads - Appear somewhere in the castle. * Cappy - Mario's partner in the game. Courses and Missions Bob-omb Battlefield (Course 1) # Big Bob-omb in the Summit - The player has to defeat King Bob-omb in top of the summit. # Footrace with Koopa the Quick - The player has to race Koopa the Quick to the top of the summit. # 5 Silver Stars! - The player has to collect 5 Silver Stars. # Big Bob-omb's Revenge - The player has to defeat King Bob-omb once more, like in Super Mario 64. # Mario Wings to the Sky - The player has to use Wing Power to reach the Power Star. # Cosmic Clone in the Field - The player has to chase a Cosmic Clone to the summit, and defeat it. # Find the 8 Red Coins - The player has to collect 8 Red Coins in the battlefield. # Behind Chain Chomp's Gate - The player has to defeat a Giant Chain Chomp in the cage. Whomp's Fortress (Course 2) # Chip Off Whomp's Block - The player has to defeat Whomp King ground pounding on him 3 times. # To the Top of the Fortress - The player has to reach the top of the fortress. # Shoot into the Wild Blue - The player has to reach the floating platform using Cannon. #